


Good Arms vs. Bad Arms

by missfrankenteen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no sabe si eso que dicen es verdad, o si es mentira. No sabe si sigue siendo él, o si ha cambiado tanto en los últimos meses que se ha convertido en otra persona. Está demasiado confundido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Arms vs. Bad Arms

Good Arms vs Bad Arms

_Quizá lo que te ocurre es que sigues sintiendo algo por la doctora Brennan._   
  


Booth no es capaz de quitarse esas palabras de su cabeza. Cada vez que se encuentra con Sweets, le imagina diciendo  _sigues sintiendo algo..._  una y otra vez.  
  
Ya no sabe si eso que dicen es verdad, o si es mentira. No sabe si sigue siendo él, o si ha cambiado tanto en los últimos meses que se ha convertido en otra persona. Está demasiado confundido.  
  
Cuando Hannah estaba a su lado, el mundo le parecía un poco más perfecto, y el dolor por el rechazo de Brennan iba desapareciendo cada día un poquito más.  
  
(Él creía que con el paso del tiempo lograría curarse.  
Ahora tiene dos heridas.  
Y ninguna de ellas está curada.  
Las dos le duelen. Demasiado.)  
  
–Tampoco es que estuviera totalmente seguro de que Hannah quisiera casarse conmigo –se dice a sí mismo rompiendo el silencio, mirando el documento en blanco que ocupa toda la pantalla del ordenador.  
  
(Sweets le había mandado escribir otra redacción sobre su comportamiento.  
Con fecha de entrega, como si estuvieran en el colegio.  
Oh, cómo lo odiaba.)  
  
–Fue un error eso de pedirle matrimonio, lo sé. Lo único que conseguí fue asustarla, e hice que decidiera irse de mi lado.  
  
Recuerda que Sweets le dijo algo así como  _escribe abriendo tu corazón_  cuando le entregó aquella tarea estando solos en la consulta, sin Brennan.  
  
(¿Abrir el corazón?  
¿Él? ¿A Sweets?  
Demasiado complicado e improbable.  
Sólo lo había hecho una vez.  
Y no creía poder volver a hacerlo.)  
  
Cree recordar también haber escuchado por enésima vez la perorata de  _quizá sigues sintiendo algo por Brennan_ , pero no sabría decir si se lo ha imaginado u ocurrió de verdad.

 

…:::…

 

  
–Quizá una copa de vino me ayude a escribir esto antes de mañana.  
  
Pero Booth no tiene ni idea de qué puede escribir. La primera vez que lo intentó sólo se le ocurrieron una sarta de sandeces sobre un pavo-pollo y cómo Brennan era capaz de contarte la vida, obra y milagros del pobre animal con tan sólo mirarle los huesos del cuello.  
  
Ahora debe intentarlo otra vez. En palabras de Sweets, debe intentar  _abrir el corazón_  -cuanto más repite esa expresión, más gracia le hace. Será cosa del vino-, y hablar sobre lo que más le ha dolido -con diferencia- en su vida.  
  
Le viene a la mente una palabra: rechazo. Desgraciadamente, es una palabra que describe demasiado bien su situación actual.

…:::…

  
Se deja caer abatido en el sillón. Lleva dos horas pensando, escribiendo, bebiendo sin parar. Se aclara la garganta y comienza a leer en voz alta la cantidad de sandeces que probablemente haya escrito:

  
RECHAZO

  
Es una palabra triste. Cuando decides a abrir tu corazón, contarle a ese alguien lo que sientes... el rechazo es lo primero -y lo último- que esperas.  
Cuando te rechazan, te sientes muy desesperanzado. Piensas  _“¿y si en realidad yo no soy bueno para esta persona y por ello me están diciendo que tengo que mantenerme alejado?”_  
  
Al fin y al cabo, si seguimos este razonamiento, que te rechacen a veces es bueno.  
Si alguien te rechaza es porque existe otra persona allá afuera que es mejor para ti.  
La verdad es que no sé qué pensar.  
  
¿Sinceramente? Me cuesta creer que haya personas mejores que las dos que me han rechazado hasta el momento.  
Cada una a su manera, han conseguido sacar lo mejor de mí.  
Nadie más volverá a hacerlo. No como ellas, estoy seguro de ello.  
  
Mentiría si dijera que no me duelen sus rechazos. Me dolieron en su momento y aún me siguen doliendo.  
  
Sobre todo el primero.  
  
(Sabía que las probabilidades de rechazo eran altas.  
Lo sabía, y aún así, lo aposté todo.  
A ella. A que me quería.  
Porque yo había visto señales.  
O quizá me las había imaginado, quién sabe.  
A día de hoy, ya no estoy seguro de nada.)  
  
Me fui a Afganistán porque ella me rechazó y volví pensando que lo había olvidado todo gracias a aquella persona que encontré allí... hasta que la vi de nuevo. La herida volvió a abrirse en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
  
Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco cuando comencé a ver de nuevo esas señales, esta vez más claras. Comencé a pensar que quizá Brennan hubiera cambiado  _realmente_  después de estar en aquellas islas de nombre Machuku o como fuera -de cualquier manera es un nombre estúpido para unas islas repletas de aborígenes que no saben respetar a las mujeres.  
  
Luego Hannah reapareció en mi vida. Y como cualquier hombre -y caballero- que se precie, me centré en ella. Ella era mi nueva compañera, y por mucho que yo viera señales -probablemente falsas, aunque no podría asegurarlo- de que Brennan había cambiado... no podía dejar tirada a Hannah a la primera de cambio. Eso era algo que nunca me perdonaría.  
  
Las cosas con Hannah parecían ir mejor que bien, pero es cierto que no conseguía quitarme a Temperance de la cabeza.  
  
Cuando estábamos los dos en cualquier bar, a veces la miraba y no veía nada en sus ojos. Estaba... vacía. Como si se le hubieran quitado las ganas de vivir.  
  
(Más tarde, me confesó que había cometido un error al rechazarme.  
La mente se me nubló y no fui capaz de decir nada inteligente, aparte de  _no puedo dejar a Hannah, Brennan. Ella... ella no es el premio de consolación._  
Aún sigo sin saber qué pensar.  
Quiero creer que hablaba el shock y no ella.  
Ella nunca diría eso.  
Nunca ha cometido errores.)  
  
Reconozco que me entró el miedo. Entré en pánico, se me nubló la razón y quise solucionar este gran problema a la manera más rápida -e inútil- que encontré.  
  
Llevé a Hannah a cenar a un bonito restaurante y allí me propuse, le pedí matrimonio aún siendo consciente de que ella no me conocía del todo.  
  
(Debió leerme la mente.  
Porque esa fue la excusa que me dio.  
 _Seeley, lo nuestro es precioso pero esto es muy precipitado. Aún no nos conocemos tanto como para compartir nuestra vida para siempre._  
Luego se fue.)  
  
Así que aquí estoy, con dos rechazos -en tiempo récord- a cuestas, compartiendo una copa de vino conmigo mismo en esta noche tan especial con tan poco sentido para mí en este preciso momento.  
  
En respuesta a tu pregunta: ¿sigo sintiendo algo por Brennan? Creo que–

  
…:::…

  
El sonido del timbre hace que deje de leer y esconda el portátil, en un intento de proteger su intimidad -y también de que la persona que está al otro lado de la puerta no piense que es un pésimo escritor- mientras va hacia allá pensando  _claramente, yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras_.  
  
Abre la puerta y allí está ella y lo primero que le pregunta es  _¿estás solo? Te oí hablar con alguien_  y Booth no sabe cómo comportarse porque sí, está solo y también, ha estado hablando con alguien -consigo mismo, solo- y peor aún, ha estado hablando de ella y oh, Dios, lo ha oído todo.  
  
–Booth, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta ella al ver que no responde.  
  


–Sí, sí, claro que estoy bien –contesta él cuando consigue serenarse y callar a las miles de voces en su cabeza que no dejan de repetirle que  _oh, Dios, lo ha oído todo_.  
  
La invita a pasar y lo primero en que se fija es en que lleva una bolsa de comida tailandesa debajo del brazo -su favorita- y entonces no puede evitar pensar  _ella también está sola_  y luego  _viene a pasar la noche de San Valentín conmigo, porque los dos estamos solos_  y todo es un bucle de palabras en el que la conclusión es siempre la misma:  _Brennan ha cambiado._  
  
Se sientan en la mesa, comen tranquilamente, hablan sobre esos temas que los compañeros de trabajo convencionales no se atreven a tocar y, por supuesto, no llegan a ningún acuerdo.  
Pero por una vez, Booth se olvida de todos los rechazos y se dedica a disfrutar de la mejor noche de San Valentín -es curioso eso de  _poder disfrutar_  de un San Valentín  _sin novia_ \- que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
